


No Way To Hit Rewind Once Your Eyes Close

by shadowavenger



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Daehyun is only mentioned briefly though, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Prostitution, Suicidal Thoughts, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowavenger/pseuds/shadowavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He clutched his head in his hands which were now white from the cold. But he couldn't care less about the temperature. His life had just come crashing down around him, and he'd been powerless to prevent the events of the evening. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to block out the pain. But a single stray tear betrayed him, and rolled slowly down his left cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way To Hit Rewind Once Your Eyes Close

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this about 3 years ago for a friend and it was my first time writing fanfiction but I totally forgot about it. I recently found it though, so I went through it and edited it and so here we are! I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> The title is a lyric from Young & Relentless which is an awesome song by Against The Current.

"Yah Junhong! How many times have I told you not to disturb me while I'm working?!"

Yongguk hated it when Junhong visited him at work. The jealousy in his eyes killed Yongguk. He wished things could be different but he needed money and this was the only way he could earn it. They'd often argued about his job, which was controversial to say the least. In fact the last such argument had only been this morning.

_***Flashback***_

It had been a busy night, and Yongguk arrived back at the flat he shared with Junhong at 11:30am. Obviously, Junhong was peeved.

"I don't understand why you have to do this. Why would you sell your own body?"

"I'm doing it for you, for us. We need money, and if me prostituting myself is the only way to earn that money, then I don't have a choice, do I?"

Yongguk was getting tired of explaining himself and his way of life.

"You know full well that no-one would ever offer me a real job. Selling my body is the only way. I know it’s not ideal but we don't have any choice."

Junhong had just sighed, and they'd gone to bed.

Neither had mentioned the fact that a mere few hours ago, Yongguk had been preoccupied with the task of pleasing a young man named Daehyun of about 20 looking for some harmless fun. Fun for him, maybe, but Yongguk couldn't help but feel bad as he thought about poor Junhong. Junhong who had to share his longterm boyfriend with total strangers.

_***Flashack over***_

Now, Junhong was standing in the doorway of the shabby hotel room in which Yongguk was carrying out his work. Yongguk immediately noticed the stricken expression on Junhong's face and he asked him what on earth was wrong.

"They're onto you, Yongguk. The police are here and they know!"

"Shit!" He shouted at the young man to grab his things and run. Then, he snatched up Junhong's hand and ran as fast as he could out of the hotel.

The two of them ran all the way back to the apartment, and after getting inside, they triple-bolted the door behind them. Between themselves, they had worked up a lot of excitement and adrenaline. They went to the bedroom straight away to relieve themselves.

When both were spent, they lay fondly side by side.

"You know Junhong, that was a clever trick, pretending the police had arrived. I'm proud of you babe."

Junhong was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well obviously, you made it up that the police were onto me so that you could have me to yourself. After all, there's no way the police could really have known."

Junhong shook his head vehemently. "They really did come, hyung, I swear."

"Alright, so it was a lucky escape. But how many times have I told you, don't call me hyung. I'd prefer you calling me by my name."

Junhong just blushed, and the two of them soon fell asleep side by side.

Almost two hours had passed when Yongguk was roused from his sleep by a tremendous crash. He sat up slowly, groggily rubbing his eyes, and shook Junhong.

"Yah, wake up!" He whispered into the ear of his sleeping boyfriend.

When Junhong still didn't wake, Yongguk slid his hand down Junhong's trousers and pinched his left butt cheek. The younger boy immediately jumped up and shouted "Yah, hyung, what are you doing?!"

Yongguk clamped his hand down on Junhong's mouth and motioned for him to be quiet. He then quietly explained to Junhong what was going on.

The pair of them cautiously approached the bedroom door, and Yongguk slowly inched it open being extra careful not to let it creak. They padded into the living room where the sound had come from.

One moment, Yongguk was looking around trying to discern the source of the sound, the next, the apartment was wrought with confusion.

Gunshots exploded out of nowhere, and Yongguk pressed himself flat to the floor. Police officers ran out from behind the leather sofas, and Junhong took cover behind a wooden armchair. A gunshot later, Junhong realised he had chosen a rubbish place to hide, and ran towards the door which now lay on the floor, having been broken down by the police.

Soon, Yongguk joined Junhong outside, and they ran at full pelt down the street, dodging in and out of the way of honking cars. The police were still fast on their tails.

"We have to lose them!"shouted Yongguk. "Turn down this side alley here!"

Yongguk, who was ahead, made the turn easily but Junhong was slower was behind. One of the officers had heard what Yongguk had said and took aim at the back of Junhong's head.

As Junhong rounded the corner, he felt a sudden searing pain in his temple before he keeled over onto the cemented alley floor. Yongguk, oblivious to his beloved's condition, continued to run. He ducked into a shop, and hid in the ladies' until eventually, the officers gave up the chase.

It was then that he realised that he had lost Junhong. Having checked the coast was clear, he carefully retraced his steps until he turned back into the side alley where he found his boyfriend's lifeless corpse.

Yongguk collapsed onto the floor beside Junhong's body, and tried to fathom what was going on. He tried to understand that his lover was gone, but his mind simply couldn't accept it.

He continued to sit by his deceased boyfriend for what felt like an eternity but in fact was a mere half hour. His body was numb, not just from the intense cold but also from the shock of his discovery. Slowly, his mind began to comprehend the truth, and tears began to escape from his eyes.

He clutched his head in his hands which were now white from the cold. But he couldn't care less about the temperature. His life had just come crashing down around him, and he'd been powerless to prevent the events of the evening. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to block out the pain. But a single stray tear betrayed him, and rolled slowly down his left cheek.

A few minutes later, Yongguk heard sirens approaching. Deep down, he knew he should get up and run. But he couldn't. Why should he? What would be the point of running any more? It wasn't as if he had any reason to. Not now that his beautiful Junhong was gone.

Once again, he glanced at the lifeless corpse lying on the alley floor, and felt like he had fell into a dark abyss from which there was no escape but death. He allowed the officers to bundle him into the police car. There, he burst into tears of pure agony and howled in pain.

The police officers offered no consolations, they only gave him compassionate smiles and looks of sympathy.

But Yongguk took no notice of them. There was only one person on his mind: his one and only true love, Junhong.

_I’m sorry Junhong. This was all my fault, you didn’t deserve this. You didn’t deserve to die. I should have listened to you, I should’ve... it should’ve been me. I should’ve been the one to die not you. I’m so sorry._

_But it’s too late to apologise now._

He buried his face in his hands and mourned the loss of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, hated it, have some advice on how to improve it or just generally have something to say, please let me know in the comments. My Tumblr is x-shadow-avenger-x if you wanna follow me or come talk to me :)


End file.
